Problem: A gym teacher splits $48$ students into groups of $8$ students to play basketball. How many groups of students are playing basketball?
Answer: There are ${48}$ students to divide into groups with $8$ students in each group. We can write this as ${48} \div 8$. We can picture ${48}$ divided into groups with $8$ students in each group. $48 \text{ students}$ ${48} \div8 = ?$ There are $6$ groups of students playing basketball.